


Cold Blood

by havisham



Category: Shakespeare RPF
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Mild Gore, Obsession, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only Kit had could stay <strike>quiet</strike> dead...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Blood

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for this meme is HAUNTED, a horror-themed fic meme. 
> 
> The prompt: Historical RPF, Christopher Marlowe/William Shakespeare, if only Kit had stayed dead...

It only happened on certain nights when Will would be too long away from his warm bed, writing. It was quiet in his room, though some floors below some still caroused and sang, snatches of conversation floating up to Will’s inattentive ear. Sometimes, he would hear someone reciting something of his, and his hand would still for a moment. 

He grinned, a small flame of pride licking at the pit of his stomach. 

But back to work. 

There were so many ideas teeming in his brain -- too many for this lifetime, in God’s truth -- and his quill fairly danced across the page. Very distantly, a church bell rang and Will noticed a faint chill in the air. 

His room was quite dark except for the light of a single candle, the tallow smoking slightly as it burned. Silence, heavy, brooding fell upon him and Will sighed and put aside his work for a moment.

There -- in the corner of his eye -- something white and cool brushed against his face. 

“Kit,” Will said, but Kit did not reply. 

He never did now, not since those men had killed him and cut off his tongue. 

A pity. Will would have liked his opinion on this new rhyme. 

 

After a moment, Will shrugged and went back to work.


End file.
